Drunkenness
by Crystal.Doll
Summary: UA. TH. Bella sólo sabe una cosa: Debe conquistar a Edward Cullen, el coordinador de un grupo de Alcohólicos Anónimos. Aunque para eso tenga que hacerse pasar por un miembro más de su grupo.
1. Prefacio

**« Disclaimer »  
**Nada me pertenece, love. Los personajes y demás son de nuestra amada Step. :D La trama si es mía.

**« Drunkenness. »  
**Bella sólo sabe una cosa: Debe conquistar a Edward Cullen, el coordinador de un grupo de Alcohólicos Anónimos. Aunque para eso tenga que hacerse pasar por un miembro más de su grupo.

* * *

**Drunkenness.  
**— Prefacio.

_Mentira._

La palabra fría resonaba en mi mente como una canción sin melodía. Me hacía sangrar de agonía mientras me enredaba en las sabanas de mi cama, que soportaba mis gritos como si ella fuese la causante de este dolor, como si ella fuera de espinas.

Pero lo único que tenía cuchillas allí era el sentimiento que me recorría por de bajo de la piel. Y las lágrimas se deslizaban por mis mejillas silenciosa y filosamente.

"—Mentira, mentirosa."

Ese era el nombre de mi dolor. Así la había llamado _él_.

¿Cómo podía terminas aquello, una simple farsilla, en algo tan grave? Todo había sucedido tan rápidamente, y nunca había pensado que terminaría así. Y ahora un alcohol inexistente me recorría la garganta, quemándola.

Todo había ido tan perfectamente. De en sueños. Y, de repente, el castillo se me había derrumbado. Mi identidad había quedado al descubierto. El disfraz se me había desgarrado, y me quedé desenmascarada.

Miré con mis ojos vidriosos mi alrededor. Todo estaba igual, con los mismos colores, con las mismas cosas, _idéntico_ a los días anteriores. ¿Por qué, entonces, sentía que todo se quemaba?

"—Te quemas, tú y tu ficción se incendian."

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir más frenéticamente de mis ojos. Me levanté de la cama bruscamente, y sostuve mi cabello entre mis manos, cómo si quisiera arrancármelo.

Dejé mis rodillas caer, chocar con el suelo, golpearse. Mientras colocaba mis manos en el suelo y observaba como en este llegaba el fin del recorrido de mis lágrimas, convirtiéndose sólo en unas gotas en el piso.

«Así acabe yo», me dije en mi mente con sollozos, «Aplastada contra el suelo».


	2. Disfraz

**« Disclaimer »  
**Nada me pertenece, love. Los personajes y demás son de nuestra amada Step. :D La trama si es mía.

**« Drunkenness. »  
**Bella sólo sabe una cosa: Debe conquistar a Edward Cullen, el coordinador de un grupo de Alcohólicos Anónimos. Aunque para eso tenga que hacerse pasar por un miembro más de su grupo.

* * *

**Drunkenness**

—Capítulo uno  
"_Disfraz_"

—Perfecto —Sonrió maniáticamente de oreja a oreja.

Un estremecimiento me recorrió de pies a cabeza.

—Alice, deja de soñar… ¡No usaré esto, _jamás_! —Casi gruñí la última palabra, aunque no tuvo el efecto que yo deseaba, ya que ella ni se inmuto.

Puso los ojos en blanco, mientras se acercaba a mí con pasos amenazadores. Me miró de forma aterradora, a lo que yo sólo pude contestar retrocediendo varios pasos, hasta caer sentada en la silla que ella tenía me tenía preparada.

Sonrió triunfal, mientras se acercaba a la mesa, rebuscando su maquillaje en su descomunal cartera. Sólo pude abrir los ojos como platos cuando vi que eso no era lo único que sacaba de su cartera: Maquillaje y… horribles accesorios.

Accesorios que terminarían en mi cuerpo. En mi rostro. _En mí_.

Me miré y contuve las ganas de llorar. ¿Es que la ropa no le alcanzaba? Iba a complacerla, a cumplir sus deseos… ¡Y se aprovechaba de mí!

"Dale la mano y te tomará del codo" Decía el refrán, aunque había pensado que sería tan verdadero. Necesitaba vivirlo para entenderlo.

Se acercó a mí, sosteniendo en sus manos _esas _cosas.

La miré asustada. Ella sólo volvió a elevar los ojos al cielo, dramáticamente. Murmuró algo como "Exagerada", aunque no puedo confirmarlo, ya que no lo escuché bien.

—Vamos, Isabella —Dijo mi nombre completo con enfado fingido —. Sólo un poco de maquillaje, y estarás fabulosa. Confía en mí.

Suspiré. De nada servía batallar con Alice. Lo había aprendido con el tiempo.

Rápidamente sentí las manos de mi amiga posarse en mi rostro, y luego el suave tacto de los instrumentos de maquillaje acariciarme. "Caricias engañosas" Me dije.

Sorpresivamente, en pocos minutos había terminado su trabajo. Pero venía lo peor. La peor tortura: Aretes.

De esos largos, molestos, ostentosos y finos aretes. De esos que brillaban en la oscuridad como si fueran luciérnagas. Malditas, fastidiosas y tontas luciérnagas. "Tendré insectos en mis orejas, qué genial" Farfullé en mi fuero interno.

—Muy bien. Ya casi termino mi labor —Juntó sus palmas entre sí, para luego alejarlas y volver a juntarlas. Aplaudiendo inaudiblemente.

—Marie Alice Brandon. ¿¡Es qué aún no has terminado tu _labor_!? —Me quejé. Añadiéndole un tono despreciativo a la palabra "labor", que la hizo sonreír divertidamente.

Se volvió a tomar su cartera, introdujo sus manos dentro de estas. Y sacó lo que nunca hubiera imaginado. Quise gritar de horror, pero aquel grito se perdió en mi garganta.

—¡No, no! ¡A-Alice! ¡Te lo ruego, por favor! ¡No! —Sollocé sin lágrimas.

Rodó los ojos totalmente disgustada por mi exageración, pero, ¡hey! ¡Yo no estaba exagerando! El duendecillo había enloquecido.

Se acercó a mí, haciendo caso omiso a mi desesperado ataque de histeria.

Puso aquel objeto tentador, suave a la vista y deseable frente a mis ojos. Y pude observar _eso_ con atención. Era color rojo fuego. Caía siniestramente en forma de cascada. Me _aterrorizaba_.

Me sonrió burlonamente —Me refiero a Alice, hubiera sido muy raro que _eso _me sonría, pero todo es posible, ¿cierto? —.

—Póntelo —Ordenó.

—O-Olvídalo —Balbuceé, cuando tenía que sonar segura.

Entonces paso lo que nunca creí.

Se balanceó sobre mí. Grité e intenté de sacudirme, pero el duendecillo se sostuvo con fuerza, y comenzó a colocarme esa cosa horrible en el cabello. Una _peluca_. Roja.

Pe-lu-ca.

Sí. Y roja. Horriblemente roja. Llamativa. ¡Horrible! ¡Malditamente horrible!

Se levantó de arriba mío, y corrió para agarrar su pequeño espejito, y hacerme ver. Sonrió cuando la sorpresa se dibujo en cada una de mis facciones al verme.

¿Esa era yo?

La peluca estaba un poco mal colocada por las sacudidas, pero aún así estaba sobre mi cabeza, y tapaba mi cabello castaño. Acaricié mi nuevo y ficticio cabello. Lacio, y terriblemente suave.

También observé mejor mi maquillaje. Mis labios iban a combinación con mi pelo irreal, pintados de un rojo fuego. Miré mis ojos. Las lentillas celestes cubrían mis ojos marrones. Arriba de estas se realzaban mis pestañas, arqueadas notablemente. Mis cejas, mis parpados y mis mejillas iban pintadas a combinación de colores, entre distintas gamas. Se notaba a tiendas que estaba maquillada, pero no parecía un payaso.

Esa definitivamente _no _era yo.

Miré a Alice. Me sonrió felizmente, otra vez. Obviamente, cuando dijo que ni yo misma me iba a reconocer, tenía razón. Me levanté de la silla y le entregué el espejo, y casi corrí hasta el baño.

Me miré al espejo con sorpresa. Llevaba una remera strappless roja, apretada a mi silueta. Una falda de jeans negra, demasiado corta para mi gusto, que apenas lograba taparme los muslos. Y bajo esta, unas medias a red, también negras, que se deleitaban en mis piernas.

Alice me siguió, y se apoyo en el marco de la puerta, esperando mi reacción.

—¿Demasiado zorra? —Pregunté sin mirarla.

Sin mirarla, pude imaginármela sonriendo divertida, y negando con la cabeza.

—En ese lugar, Bella, todos van mucho más atrevidos de lo que estás tú. Es cómo una clase de regla —Supe que se encogió de hombros—. Estás excelente. No zorra.

Reí.

—De acuerdo. —Dije, alisándome la ropa innecesariamente.

—Entonces vamos, _Alexia _—Dijo con regocijo.

.

La música resonaba en mi oído con fuerza. Bebí un poco del líquido en mi vaso, y lamí mis labios luego de alejarlo.

Reí para mis adentros. Lamerme los labios así me hizo recordar a _Gatúbela_.

"Concéntrate, Bella" Me dije. Me levanté del asiento, y deposite el vaso en la barra. El barman me sonrió traviesamente. Agarró el vaso entre sus manos y lo llenó de algún otro líquido… ¿Wisky, quizá?

—Cortesía de la casa, nena —Dijo mientras me entregaba el vaso. Le sonreí.

—Quizá deba venir aquí más seguido —Le dije juguetonamente.

—Hay varias cosas que la casa te puede ofrecer, ricura —Me flirteó. Me guiñó el ojo. Me reí y rápidamente posé el vaso en mis labios, vaciándolo velozmente. El líquido pasó por mi garganta, cosquillándome.

Volví a posar el vaso en la barra, y está vez me alejé, haciéndole caso omiso a las llamadas del hombre. Me uní al montón de gente que se apretujaba en la pista de baile, intentando unirme a sus movimientos de forma distraída.

Mientras me movía torpemente, intentando de evitar los pasos de las personas que bailaban animadamente, fue avanzando. Rebusqué con la mirada por todo el sitio, buscando sólo una cosa.

Buscándolo a _él_.

Sonreí cuando fije mi vista en sus cabellos broncíneos, que relucían ante la luz parpadeante del lugar. Me acerqué disimuladamente, pasando entre la gente con cuidado.

Acaricié mi peluca… "¿Estás en tu lugar?" le pregunté en mi interior. Suspiré. No había forma de saberlo, pero sí sabía que Alice era buena con estas cosas. Lo único que me quedaba era confiar.

Inspiré profundamente. Y comencé a dar pasos seguros. Dar pasos como Alexia; no como Isabella. Pasé los metros que quedaban intentando de sosegar a mi interior, que batía una guerra contra la intranquilidad, e iba perdiendo.

Me senté a su lado al llegar, sin mirarlo. Pero pude notar cómo sus ojos esmeraldas se fijaban en la piel de mi rostro. Pero no me sonroje. Desde que me había puesto ese disfraz, no era la misma persona. No en el exterior, al menos.

Me crucé de piernas, y comencé a balancear el pie lentamente.

Enredé uno de mis mechones color fuego en uno de mis dedos. Sonreí al notar que su mirada no se despegaba de mi rostro. Lo miré.

—Hola —Dijo nerviosamente.

Mi sonrisa se ancho. "Yo te pongo nervioso, ¿eh?".

—Soy Alexia —Murmuré. Acercándome más a él.

La idea de que esto era patético no me dejaba de resonar en mi mente. ¡Pero, oigan, no era mi culpa que aquel hombre me estuviera volviendo loca!

Hacía semanas que lo conocía. Aunque él no tenía ni la más remota idea que yo existiera. Parecía una acosadora, pero él nunca había fijado sus ojos en mí. Yo era una de las millones de personas que lo rodeaban diariamente.

¿Cómo lo conocía? Simple. El novio de mi mejor amiga Alice, Jasper, concurría a su grupo de Alcohólicos Anónimos, al cual él, Edward Cullen, coordinaba. "Y tú, tonta, tonta, tonta. Desde ese día que lo viste desde lejos lo estuviste investigando. ¡Psicópata!" me grité en mi fuero interno.

—Edward —Balbuceó su nombre.

"Cómo si no lo supiese".

¿Por qué no conocerlo? ¿Acercarse de manera más simple y hablarle afablemente? "Porque eres una cobarde". Exacto. Tenía miedo. Y para comenzar a acercármele, quería saber sobre él. Jasper no era de ayuda en ese tema. No sabía nada sobre él. Cómo todos los Alcohólicos que van a esos grupos como en el que Edward coordinaba, sólo quería descargarse. No le prestaba atención a él como si fuera el único coordinador del grupo.

Entonces, cuando Alice había averiguado que Edward iba a asistir a esa discoteca en la cual me encontraba, sólo pudo pensar en disfrazarme. Hacerme que me acerque, conocerlo.

"Psicópata" Me bufé de mí misma.

¡Es qué él me enloquecía!

—¿Qué haces por aquí, Edward? No te veo tomar, ni bailar —Comenté.

Sonrió torcidamente. "No hagas eso" Rogué. No hacía falta decir a la velocidad a la que me corrió el corazón cuando sonrió así.

—Sonará tonto, pero estoy observando —Dijo.

—¿Observando?

—Sí. Observó a la gente. Como bebe. Como se deja llevar. —Explicó— Quiero entenderlo, o eso trato. Soy el Coordinador de un grupo de Alcohólicos Anónimos. Ya entiendes.

—Oh. Comprendo… —Le sonreí— ¿Cuántos logros hasta ahora, Edward?

Su mirada se oscureció. Supe que no había tocado buen terreno. Abrí la boca, dispuesta a sacar la pregunta, salir con alguna otra cosa, pero me interrumpió.

—La verdad, Alexia, es que ninguno —Dijo con una mezcla de resignación, frustración, tristeza y algo de molestia.

Parecía, también, algo sorprendido de que una persona como la que en ese momento aparentaba ser, le hiciera preguntas así.

No hace falta aclarar que parecía una prostituta ¿Verdad? Posiblemente a cualquier hombre a la que me acercara, pensaría que sólo estaba para ofrecerle sonrisas engatusadoras, y ojos con una invitación grabada en ellos.

Pero de todas formas, él lo ignoraría. Combatía diariamente con personas ebrias las cuales se acostaban con otros que a veces ni siquiera sabían cómo se llamaba. Él nunca haría eso. No siendo el Coordinador de un grupo así. Y aparte, notabas a kilómetros de distancia que no era esa clase de personas.

—Debes darles tiempo. Debe ser complicado para ellos —Dije—. ¿Qué es de tu vida social?

Sonrió divertidamente. Seguramente se esperaba algo así.

—No puedo pensar en amoríos, Alexia. No cuando hay gente adicta a la bebida que me esta pidiendo a gritos ayuda.

Lucía muy comprometido con ello. Y aunque lo ocultaba, también note que estaba dolido. Me sentí mal por él. Debía ser terrible tratar todos los días con esas personas, y observar como tus intentos de ayuda no dan resultado alguno.

Una idea cruzó por mi mente.

—Oh. Debo irme. —Me despedí.

Me miró asombrado. "Sí, así nomás, sin lanzarme arriba tuyo para arrastrarte a una habitación" contesté en mi interior a la pregunta que se formaba en sus ojos.

—Adiós, entonces.

Le sonreí.

—Mucha suerte, Edward.

Me levanté rápidamente y desaparecí entre la multitud. Sonreí ampliamente mientras la idea se iba formando mejor en mi cabeza. "Saldrá bien, sólo debo planificarlo mejor".

Cuando salí afuera, saqué del bolsillo de mi falda mi teléfono móvil, y marqué con rapidez en número de mi amiga.

—_¿Bella? _—Preguntó Alice tras la línea.

—¿Puedes pasarme a buscar, Alice? —Pregunté sin rodeos.

—_Claro_ —Vaciló—, _¿Cómo ha ido todo?_

"De mil maravillas".

—Creo que bien. Tengo una idea —Le dije.

—_Muy bien. Estaré allí en cinco minutos, Bella _—Colgó.

Me apoyé en la pared, y esperé con una sonrisa plegada en mi rostro que Alice llegará con su Porsche amarillo, para salir velozmente de ese lugar para comenzar a planificar.

Y más que nada, para deshacerme de esa molesta peluca.

Porque desde ahora en adelante, Edward me conocería con mi cabello natural. Como Isabella Swan. Ya no Alexia.

Sonreí de oreja a oreja cuando a los cinco minutos, el vehículo de Alice se paraba cerca de mí. "Qué puntual, Alice".

* * *

Ahá. Aquí el capítulo uno. Tardío, pero lo traje. No tuve tiempo de releerlo, ¡Disculpen los errores! Agradecería que me los informen en sus reviews. En serio. Y sé que está medio aburrida, pero ¡Oigan! Son los primeros capítulos. Los que vienen van a hacerles retorcer de la risa por el suelo : D. Lo prometo.

Gracias a los rr. Muchas gracias. Me dan su aliento para seguir.

Con cariño, Alyson (Que los quiere).

R E V I E W S . R E V I E W S . PEOPLE!|

V


	3. Alcohol de utilería

**Disclaimer:** TWILIGHT pertenece a STEPHENIE MEYER**.**

Gracias a sus hermosos R&R. Aclaraciones al final.

* * *

**Drunkenness.**

—Capítulo dos.  
"_Alcohol de utilería"._

El líquido frío se desparramo por todos mis rasgos. Me estremecí levemente, pero seguí quitándome el maquillaje con el agua helada de la canilla.

El día anterior, al llegar a mi apartamento —el cual compartía con Alice—, sólo pude caer rendida en mi cama. Mejor obviar que a los pocos segundos Morfeo me acunaba entre sus brazos. Así que no me había podido quitar el maquillaje, ¡apenas había llegado a sacarme la peluca antes de dormirme profundamente!

Ese día me había despertado con manchurrones por todo el rostro. Parecía una muerta viva. "No, sólo una muerta desviviéndose por vivir", pensé con una sonrisa. A las mañanas mis ocurrencias eran verdaderamente patéticas ¿Lo notaron?

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose llego a mis oídos. Alice había llegado de no sabía donde, de hacer no sabía qué para no sabía cuándo, ni siquiera sabía por qué. "Sabes muchas cosas ¿Eh?". Reí de mí misma. A veces realmente podía pensar estupideces.

—¿Bella? ¿Despertaste ya? —Preguntó Alice desde el comedor.

—Aquí estoy —Grité.

A los pocos segundos la tenía a mi lado. Me miró, y pude notar el mucho esfuerzo que hacía para que las carcajadas se escaparan de sus labios. Se tapo la boca con una de sus manos, y su cuerpo se sacudió levemente a las risas _casi_ silenciosas, mal disimuladas.

—Por Dios, ¡Isabella! —Logró decir entre carcajadas— ¿Eres tú o un payaso de circo que lo despidieron por asustar a la gente?

Puse los ojos en blanco mientras seguía frotando mi rostro, en otro intento de sacar el maquillaje imposible de sacar.

¡¿Con qué demonios me había pintado?! ¿Con marcadores indelebles o qué? ¡Y me dice payaso a mí! Ella es la loca-de-maquillaje-extraño.

—Búrlate —La provoqué mientras me secaba el rostro con una toalla—. Aquí el único payaso que pinta mal eres tú.

Torció el gesto, completamente disgustada por el insulto dirigido a su forma de maquillar. Suspiró e hizo un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia al tema.

—Dejaré pasar eso —Musitó—. En fin —sonrió—, ¿Quieres desayunar? ¡Un desayuno tardío, pero desayuno al fin! —Apremió—. Acabo de comprar galletas riquísimas.

Asentí. Se fue del cuarto de baño mientras yo terminaba de secarme. Me miré al espejo. Todavía quedaban algunos signos de la pintura, pero estaba, entre todo, presentable.

Salí del baño, y me dirigí al pequeño comedor —comedor-cocina, en realidad—, dónde Alice estaba sacando las cosas de sus bolsas de compras.

—¿Té o café?

—Café, por favor —Murmuré. Necesitaba despertarme de alguna forma, aunque para eso tenga que dar la vuelta a la manzana desnuda.

Bueno, tampoco tanto.

Alice se puso a preparar el café. Me senté en la silla, y comencé a hojear una revista que estaba arriba de la mesa. Apoyé mi mentón en la palma de mi mano aburridamente.

Suspiré y cerré la revista. "Una de modas, una de Alice, una no apta para Bella" me dije, mientras alejaba la revista de mí como si ésta fuera veneno.

—Por cierto, Bella, ayer casi te desmayas de sueño. Dabas miedo —Se burló—. Y no me llegaste a contar tu grandiosa idea.

La miré. Tenía una sonrisita astuta plegada en el rostro mientras me alcanzaba mi café, y se sentaba frente mío con el suyo.

—¿Y las galletas? —Le pregunté distraídamente.

Alzó una ceja, pero se levantó y me trajo unas galletas de chocolate.

—Prefiero las de vainilla.

—¡Ya basta, Isabella! —Gritó, posando sus manos en sus caderas, mirándome con reproche—. Me contarás de todas formas, señorita Swan —Dijo con molestia, pero aún así volvió a guardar las galletitas de chocolate, reemplazándolas por unas de vainilla.

Se sentó y me miró expectante. Realmente no sabía si reír de su expresión, o asustarme. "Asústate, asústate" gritaba mi lado racional. "Oh, no. ¡Luce ridícula!" Mi lado burlón apareció. Curvé las comisuras de mis labios, y su expresión se endureció. Volví a la expresión anterior, aterrada.

"No te rías" concordaron mis dos lados, totalmente espantados por el rostro asesino de mi mejor amiga. Suspiré, y comencé a hablar.

—Ayer me acerqué a Edward —Me miraba ansiosa, e hizo gestos de que procediera, como si lo que le había dicho no fuera obvio—. Y comencé a hablarle, ya sabes. Le pregunté que hacía allí si no bailaba, ni tomaba. Me dijo que observaba a la gente, por eso de que beben y demás —Resumí velozmente—. Entonces le pregunté cuantos logros había tenido… Y… bueno, noté cómo algo de tristeza se tallaba en su rostro y contestó que ninguno. No _hasta ahora_ por lo menos —Sonreí maliciosa.

Me miró sin entender.

—Le pregunté sobre su vida social, Alice. Me dijo algo así cómo «—No puedo pensar en amoríos, Alexia. No cuando hay gente adicta a la bebida que me esta pidiendo a gritos ayuda.», o algo por el estilo.

Siguió sin entenderme.

—¿Y…?

—¡Oh, Alice! ¡Y pensé que eres más rápida en capacidad de comprensión, querida! ¿Quieres que te lo dibuje, o deletreé? —Exploté—. ¡Él no puede pensar en parejas cuando sólo puede pensar en su grupo de rehabilitación para los alcohólicos! ¿Entonces qué se hace?

—Eh… —Murmuró confundida Alice.

—Voy a su grupo. ¡Cómo una alcohólica! ¡Finjo ser otra más de su grupo! Si el no puede pensar en nada más que en sus integrantes del grupo, entonces me uno a él —Sonreí cuando la comprensión llegó al rostro de Alice.

—Oh, Isabella, ¡Eres brillante! —Me halagó.

—Lo sé —Bromeé.

—Por cierto, Jasper aún no te conoce… ¿Crees qué…?

—No, no creo que sea buena idea, Alice —Murmuré—. No tiene que saber que soy una persona lúcida. Debe pensar que soy cómo él, ¿De acuerdo?

—Pero yo le he hablado de ti, como "Mi mejor amiga Bella", y prometió venir pronto a verme para conocerte…

—¿Crees que podrás decirle que soy una alcohólica como él? ¿Y qué iré a su mismo grupo, por qué tu me lo recomendaste? —Le pregunté, quizá no querría mentirle a su novio—. O si no quieres, simplemente no le hables de mí. Hay muchas Bellas por el mundo —aseguré.

Suspiró.

—Podré. Aparte creo que Jasper te vio… ¿Te acuerdas ese día que viniste conmigo cuando quise hacerle una sorpresa?

"El día que vi a Edward, y comenzamos a investigarlo" Pensé. Asentí con suavidad.

—Pero me fui antes de que Jasper llegará a ti, para poder dejarles tiempo a solas…

Se encogió de hombros.

Jasper Withlock era un joven encantador, por lo que Alice me había contado —y para tenerla a sus pies ¡Debía ser perfecto! —. Era muy guapo, lo sabía por las fotografías que mi mejor amiga me había enseñado. Además, con su adicción y todo, siempre se había encargado de hacer el papel de novio romántico perfecta. Y, fue él el que decidió que intentar alejar su adicción iba a ser lo mejor para todos.

—No le mientas, Alice.

Me sentiría realmente mal si tuviera que hacerla mentir a su querido novio. Él hacía todo por ella, y sería realmente injusto si por mí, y por mi enamoramiento/obsesión con un hombre, Alice tendría que mentirle.

—Sólo no le hables de mí —le sonreí—, y pospondremos nuestro conocimiento, y listo. De veras, no quiero que le mientas ¿si? No soy tan egoísta.

Alice me sonrió y asintió.

.*.*.*.

—¿Hola? —Llamé.

Una mujer rubia y escultural me miró. Se arregló un poco el cabello, mientras una sonrisa ladina llegaba a su rostro, para decorarlo. ¡Cómo si fuera necesario! Era realmente hermosa. Me sentí un poco envidiosa mientras la miraba con anhelo. "¡Cómo desearía llegarle, al menos, a los talones!". Por qué, obviamente, ni a eso le llegaba.

—Hola. Me llamo Tanya. ¿Qué se le ofrece? —Preguntó amablemente, mientras se me acercaba.

Miré a mi alrededor con indecisión. No estaba completamente segura. _No_ completamente, al menos. Alice había insistido en acompañarme, aunque claro, me había negado.

Debía hacerlo sola. Era algo en lo que _yo_ me había metido.

—Claro que vienes a buscar disfraces, esa parte ya la descifre —Sonrió con suficiencia. Reí, "Es lo que alguien va a hacer en una tienda de disfraces, supongo". —Pero, ¿Qué disfraz específicamente, linda?

—Bella —Le sonreí—. Me llamo Bella. Isabella. Bella, mejor —Me encogí de hombros.

—Te sienta bien. Eres muy bella, Bella —Sonrió.

Negué con la cabeza.

"No a tu lado, Tanya" Pensé con tristeza. A su lado yo quedaba completamente opacada. ¡Y eso que ni siquiera me consideraba bonita!

—Gracias, pero de veras lo dudo —Contesté—. En fin, Tanya, ¿Crees poder ayudarme?

Rió y caminó unos pasos hacía atrás para poder sentarse en su escritorio y sonreírme radiantemente, hizo unos gestos con la mano intentando decirme que me acercará.

—Para eso estoy, Bella-Bella, intentaré hacerlo. ¿Qué necesitas?

Suspiré. "Estoy comenzando una partida con llamas incluidas, puedo agregarle más" Me dije. Volví a sonreír y comencé a jugar con mis cabellos.

—Bueno, haré una obra, ya sabes —"Es hora de sacar tus inexistentes dotes de actriz al aire, Isabella" —. Pero no de esas para niños pequeños, en los cuales te disfrazas con colores chillones y parece completamente irreal. Una obra más seria, tengo que parecer de veras mi personaje, ¿Comprende?

Asintió y comentó algo de que esas obras eran verdaderamente buenas y que una de sus hermanas, algo así como Katie, era directora de una; y que la otra, Irina, era un completo encanto actuando.

—Y bien, ¿De qué debes actuar, Bella-Bella? —Preguntó amistosamente. De veras me caía bien, por lo poco que la conocía, parecía muy simpática.

—De… —vacilé. "¡Lo estás haciendo bien, Bella! O por lo Menos Tanya es muy ingenua" pensé, fingí una sonrisita tímida—. ¡No te rías, ¿de acuerdo!? —Asintió con una sonrisa, endulzada por mi comportamiento infantil—. Bien, debo actuar de… una alcohólica.

Su sonrisa se amplió.

—¡Apuesto a que lo harás realmente bien, Bella-Bella! —Lanzó, entusiasmada—. Y creo que tengo algo que puede serte de ayuda. Ven conmigo.

Me condujo hasta una sección de ropa más creíble que esos vestiditos de princesas. Buscó entre algunas cosas, y una sonrisa deslumbrante apareció en su rostro cuando encontró lo que necesitaba.

Era un pantalón negro con algunos manchurrones disimulados de color verdoso, y roto levemente en algunos lados, que iba a juego con una remera blanca que en algunas secciones parecía húmeda —pero claro que no lo estaba—, y también tenía una corbata a cuadrille que era torcida, de color rojo y negro. También agrego un saquito grisáceo que tenía aspecto de mal cuidado, un poco rayado y unas manchitas.

—Tómalo. Vamos, Bella. Tómalo. Verás que no es una simple ropa. Esta hecha con seda, y en las partes de las manchas tiene algodón por dentro, lo que lo hace cómodo. Lo roto esta desparejo, verás. Es para hacerlo más real. ¡Es divino! —Exclamó, y parecía apreciar más la prenda que querer hacer comercio—. Pruébatelo, por allí —Dijo, y me señaló un probador.

Tomé las prendas luego de agradecerle y me dirigí al probador. Las puse rápidamente y lo observé. Eran prendas bonitas así de esa forma tan… malgastada. Eran de verdad cómodos. Y sí. ¡Parecía una alcohólica!, enredé un poco mi cabello, para hacerlo una maraña, y me lo até en una coleta amarillenta.

—Lindo —Murmuré.

Salí del probador, y tomé todas mis prendas, guardándolas en mi mochila. Suspiré y sonreí. "¡Está tan, tan, perfecto!".

—Tanya. ¡Está perfecto!

Me sonrió.

—¿Lo alquilas?

—Lo compró. ¿Se puede?

—Claro… Pero no está barato —Torció el gesto—. Setenta dólares. —Dijo mientras se fijaba en una lista. —¿Aún así lo quieres?

—Por supuesto — "Tendré que gastar parte de lo que gané esta semana trabajando" me lamenté, pero aún así puse mi mejor sonrisa cuando le entregué el dinero a Tanya.

—¿Lo llevas puesto?

—Ya debo irme al teatro a ensayar, así que sí —Mentí.

Sonrió.

—Quizá algún día pueda verte.

—Seguro.

Le sonreí otra vez. No me gustaba tener que mentir así, y más cuando se había mostrado tan simpática. Pero… Yo iba a tirarme al agua, de todas formas.

Se me retorció el estómago. Esto estaba mal. Estaba siendo impulsiva. ¿Vestirme de alcohólica para intentar seducir al coordinador del grupo de Alcohólicos Anónimos? ¡Eso estaba mal!

Estuve a punto, _a punto_, de devolverle el disfraz y todo, pero me arrepentí.

"No sólo haces esto porque lo quieres, Bella, ¿No lo has pensado? Quieres su felicidad. Quieres, también, hacerle creer que cuando mejores, es un logro suyo. ¿No es verdad?"

Era cierto.

Suspiré, intentando de tranquilizarme, y murmuré.

—¿Por cierto, Tanya, tendrás alguna botella de utilería de alcohol? De cualquier tipo de alcohol, no interesa… ¿Vino? ¿Cerveza?

Sonrió otra vez, radiantemente.

.*.*.*.**  
Siguiente parte inspirada en:**

**(**Demi Lovato — Quiet**) **

—¿Hola? —Llamé al hombre que estaba escribiendo algunas cosas en su libreta, sin mirarme. No podía ver su rostro, sólo su cabello rubio.

Levantó su cabeza, y unos penetrantes ojos esmeraldas me atraparon. Sentí que perdía la capacidad de respirar, y que mis mejillas se enrojecían de manera enfurecida.

Me estaba mirando a _mí. _A Bella. No a Alexia, ni a ningún personaje. A mí. A Isabella.

Me observó con curiosidad, investigando con interés cada parte de mis rasgos, de mi cabello, de mi ropa. De _mí_. Y mis mejillas seguían enrojeciendo.

Entonces sólo existieron él y yo. No era la primera vez que lo veía. Pero sí que él a mí. Y de manera tan intensa. Largué un largo suspiro, con cierta tranquilidad y alegría.

—Vienes al grupo ¿Verdad? —Una sonrisa torcida apareció, la misma que había visto Alexia, pero esta vez no por las ocurrencias de una persona inexistente, si no una sonrisa dirigida a la persona que se encontraba frente suyo—. Dime tu nombre, por favor.

"Habla, Bella, habla" Me ordené. Pero parecía que algo se hubiera trabado en mi garganta, impidiéndome hablar, respirar y todo lo que se pudiese hacer con ella. "¿La misma cosa que se trabo en mi estómago?" Pensé, ya que en este había una cierta picazón.

—I-Isabella —Tartamudeé con una voz ahogada. Torció el gesto, seguramente pensando que se debía al alcohol que habría tomado aquel día. Anotó mi nombre y suspiró.

—Pasa, por favor —Pidió, dejándome el paso libre hacía el lugar que se encontraba tras él. Era algo parecido a un garage, con una tenue luz alumbrando, sillas ordenadas en ronda, y varias personas, ocupándolas casi todas.

Me acompañó hasta una de las sillas, y me sonrió. Y cada vez que lo hacía sentía que mi corazón atentaba contra mi pecho, latiendo con fuerza y velocidad.

Las personas de allí chillaban, y eran realmente molestos. Deseé que todos ellos desaparecieran, quería estar sólo con él. Con _Edward_.

Largué un largo suspiro cuando su nombre retumbo en mi mente, y una sonrisa tonta se me formó en los labios. Edward me miró extrañado, pero me miró con ternura. Se sentó en una de las sillas, y aplaudió para llamar la atención de todos.

—Hola, chicos… ¿Cómo han estado en la semana? —Preguntó. Una mujer rubia y bonita se sentó a su lado. Una opresión en el pecho me atravesó. Lo mismo que había sucedido con Tanya. Aquella mujer era escultural, preciosa. Sus bucles dorados caían sobre sus hombros, y estaba levemente maquillada. Su ropa también era elegante y hermosa y resaltaba su figura. Obviamente, ella no era un alcohólico más, era otra coordinadora.

Hubo un murmullo general cuando Edward preguntó aquello. Unos cuantos "bien" y algunas frases mezcladas que no logré descifrar.

—¡Hey, muchachos! De a uno —Dijo la mujer. Gemí inaudiblemente. ¡Su voz era como mil campanillas! Musical. Hermosa.

Edward suspiró. Cómo si aquella pregunta fuera unas pocas palabras que se habían perdido en el aire.

—Tenemos un miembro nuevo —Dijo Edward observándome—. Ella es Isabella, esperamos que sean amables. Soy Edward Masen, Isabella. Y ella es mi prima, Rosalie Hale.

Un alivio recorrió mi cuerpo al saber que sólo era su prima. Pero de igual forma, evitaría mirarla mientras pudiera. Definitivamente, Rosalie Hale, era sinónimo de «perfección». ¡Y desde luego, si era prima de _él_!

Otra ola de murmullos recorrió el lugar. Por un momento, quise desaparecer, evaporarme. Mis pensamientos se acumulaban en mi mente y me confundían. Demasiado.

Y era fastidioso.

—Vamos a presentarnos, ¿bien? —Dijo Rosalie.

Señaló a un muchacho, que estaba sentado cerca de ella, para que comenzara «El círculo de las presentaciones innecesarias».

—Hola, linda. ¿Puedo decirte linda? ¡Oh, no! ¡Ya sé! Bella. Isa-Bella —Chilló un hombre de cabello rubio. Pudo imaginar su aliento a alcohol, a pesar de no sentirlo—. Me llamo Mike. Mi-ke —Silabeó—. Luego podemos hablar, charlar allí fuera ¿no te parece? —Insinuó. Gruñí en mi interior, ¡Ebrio idiota!

—Ya, Mike. Suficiente, de veras. Sigue, Jessica. —Pidió con ternura Edward.

—Hola Isabella. —Dijo con desgano la mujer al lado de Mike, fulminándome con la mirada.

Rosalie resopló con fastidio. "¿Y es coordinadora?" pensé. Pero luego noté lo mal que me caía esa tal Jessica, sin haber hablado nada. Definitivamente, Rosalie ya no podría soportarla.

Las presentaciones inútiles siguieron. Hasta pude ver a Jasper, que parecía el más lúcido de todos. Y todo se tornó insoportable. Deseé que todos se fuesen, quería estar tranquila. Una jaqueca comenzó a azotar a mi cabeza.

La «sección» pasó lentamente. Y no paso ni un segundo que no pensará que no debía hacer esto. Aunque claro, terminaba convenciéndome de lo contrario.

Los miembros del grupo comenzaron a levantarse y a caminar a su salida con lentitud. Me quedé sentada un rato, hasta que todos se fuesen. "Ya está anocheciendo, ¿Verdad?" Pensé. Y sí, estaba en lo cierto.

—¿Isabella? —Llamó. "Edward". — ¿Estás bien?

Me levanté de la silla, y lo observé. Sus ojos esmeraldas eran hermosos, preciosos. Realmente me hacían sentir bien. En otro planeta.

El silencio tornó el lugar.

Me observé, intentando de encontrar una respuesta a su pregunta. "¿Me siento bien?". Las respuestas se golpearon contra mí. No podía contestar, no con monosílabos, al menos.

Sólo asentí. Eso debía bastarle.

—Entonces, Buenas Noches —Me deseó, junto con esa sonrisa que hacía a mi corazón acelerarse.

"No me darás un beso de despedida, ¿correcto?".

Suspiré. Sabía que por más que esperará allí todo el tiempo del mundo, él no me lo daría. Pero aún así, creí ver en sus ojos esmeraldas ese sentimiento, el querer darme ese beso de «buenas noches».

Me sentí confundida. ¿Querría…? Suspiré. "No es una imaginación. Yo siento eso" pensé. Pero, ¿De qué me serviría? Quise gritar de la impotencia. "No sirve lo que pienses, Bella. Sirve lo que él hace y siente".

"No estas pensando claramente". No, por supuesto que no. "Desaparece" Me ordené. De alguna forma, ninguno de los dos podía romper el silencio.

Me dirigí a la salida, no antes sin mirarlo.

—Por cierto, prefiero que me llamen Bella.

Y salí.

* * *

Oh, sí. Creo que les deje bastante (-: El Humor va a llegar pronto, I promise.

¡Tanya no va a ser una zorra! Al principio a mi no me gustaba (bueno, ni que me encante ahora xD) pero no me gusta que la pongan como perra. ¡Sólo fue una pobre chica que se intereso en Edward! ¿Eso la hace ser una perra? Que yo sepa, no intento hacer nada por separar a Edward y Bella.

Y sí, "Quiet" de Demi Lovato para la última "escena", si así se le puede llamar. Una canción preciosa, búsquenla. A decir verdad, gracias a esa canción salió la última parte. Y tengo que admitir que me robe la frase "Ninguno de los dos podía romper el silencio" (Conjugándolo de otra forma, claro) entre otras ^^. ¡Es qué es tan bella!

Espero sus R&R. Porque si no paso los treinta, niños, no esperen el próximo capítulo para pronto. Y sí, me ofendí bastante. ¡Chicos, 19 reviews hasta ahora, solamente! :'( En fin, gracias a la gente que agrega a FF's y me da su aliento. Devolveré los Reviews hoy o mañana, a más tardar. Y leeré lo que prometí :-D

Y sí, dulzuras, la historia es M :-D y estoy orgullosa de ello. Porque (considero yo) que sirvo para los Limes y Lemons. Pero deben esperar, ¡La historia recién comienza!

Besitos!  
Aly! (-:

Reviews. People!


End file.
